To Lose A Flower
by Sunny.Baudelaire.ASOUE
Summary: Harry Potter worries that he is about to lose his daughter forever when she becomes engaged to Scorpius Malfoy, the son of his school-time nemesis. Scorily, Scorpily, Scorlily, Scorplily.


To Lose A Flower:

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Harry Potter, if I did Harry would listen to Ron and stop thinking people die for him. Anyway, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Background notes: Lily, Albus and Scorpius were "the Slytherin Kings and Queen" during their time at Hogwarts. Lily and Scorpius have been dating since she was 18 (a year out of school). Lily is 21 now.

How did this happen? This couldn't be possible! It must've been a dream. No, a nightmare! Harry didn't believe his ears - he didn't want to. His little girl couldn't be getting married, not now. And certainly not to this man!

 **Flashback (from only half an hour ago)**

 _Lily appeared in the fireplace at the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. "Hello Kreacher, it's nice to see you again!" She smiled at the House elf. "Young Mistress Lily, it has been too long." Kreacher replied, taking off Lily's jacket. She chuckled at this, "It's only been a week!" She walked slowly to the sofa her parents were lounging on and sat down on the chair across from them. Her mother Ginny smiled at her, "How are you, flower? New jewelry I see?" She said, indicating the diamond ring on Lily's finger. "Yeah, actually, from Scorpius." She answered at a slower pace than was normal for her. "I see." Her mother's eyes twinkled with a knowing look._

 _While this was happening, the black-haired (now a little grey-haired) man sitting next to his wife on the sofa was just staring out of the window, until Ginny rounded on him. "Harry? Would you be so good as to compliment your daughter on her lovely new ring?" This roused Harry from his thoughts, "Huh? oh, yes it's very nice Lily." An eye roll from both redheads was the only response he got._

" _Yes, and while we're on that topic I need to tell you...I'm getting married!"_

 **End Flashback**

In the kitchen...

Harry thought that Lily's relationship with Scorpius Malfoy was just something childish that she would soon grow out of, but no, to be marrying the guy, that was a totally different matter! She was giving her life to a Malfoy! Sure, she loved him more than anything else in the world and had often said so. Sure, he doted on her, but his only daughter's happiness didn't matter at all, did it? Not when her father's was at stake!

Harry looked at his wife and daughter, their worried expressions identical. "I won't allow this marriage," Harry said it with a stern countenance. He tried to avoid showing his fear as Lily's wide eyes turned to a glare. As she walked up to him, he was terrified, she had the same Weasley temper her mother and uncles had didn't she? That made it ten times worse.

He was expecting a hex or something of the like, but it was just a stomp on his foot and a punch to the nose, not that it didn't hurt - because it certainly did. After that, she just disappeared in a swirl of color.

Ginny just folded her arms and glared at him. "Harry James Potter, you selfish little prat! I know why you object and I will not let it ruin my daughter's happiness! She apparated just as Lily had and Harry just sighed. It was no use, Lily had the support of an angry Ginevra Molly Weasley, which was always the way to win an argument in the Weasley/Potter family.

2 months later- at the Burrow

Lily looked divine, a simple but pretty white dress and yellow ribbons (because of the influence her Aunty Luna had on her).Her curly hair was charmed to stay on her back with a few ringlets framing her face. She had charmed paper lilies made by her little niece Nymphadora Lupin on her sandals and silk roses on the hem of her dress. This signified the special bond between the "flower cousins" as they were known. Her mother walked with her seeing as her father objected to the couple's union.

The ceremony started, Albus as best man, Rose as maid of honor, Nymphadora as flower girl and some other cousins as bridesmaids. Vows were repeated and rings were exchanged. Lily and Scorpius were the happiest people there.


End file.
